DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from applicant's description) Literacy requires a prior set of emergent literacy skills which, in turn, require both print-related experiences and a foundation of early oral language competence. For children from Spanish-speaking homes, limited exposure to English and/or limited oral language competence in either Spanish or English may limit the development of their emergent English literacy both directly and indirectly. The eventual results of these limitations contribute to academic under-achievement (Goldenberg, 1987), a persistent problem in the U.S. Hispanic population in which only 63% of students graduate from high school (Healthy People 2000). These limitations may be ameliorated by early exposure to English language in addition to an enriched home language environment. The proposed project will test language and emergent literacy outcomes of a Bilingual Early Language and Literacy Support (BELLS) Program which will include both early English immersion and home language and literacy support. The multi-site, naturalistic, longitudinal study will be conducted in Utah, where the Hispanic population is increasing at a rate that stands far above Florida, Texas, New York, and California (www.census.gov). The combined effects of the home language environment and early English immersion will be examined in relation to emergent literacy outcomes.